Spinosaurus Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Rinkus and Sierra. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Gumball reached for Madison and held her close. Trembling, Madison leaned her head on Gumball's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Spinosaurus saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she said, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair, frowning, "Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The spinosaurus then swam over to her cupboard pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure," she said, swimming over to her cauldron. "Well, it's time Spinosaurus took matters into her own claws!" She threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Madison's voice, "Philip's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Spinosaurus started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a 10-year-old pink female rabbit, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Gumball, who was wearing a dark gray coat, a brown hat, and a tan scarf, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Madison was the one who saved him. There was no response and Gumball started feeling despair again. Mr. Rat, concerned for his prince, approached him, saying, "Gumball, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Gumball smiled at Mr. Rat as he walked away, before looking up at Madison's room. He saw Madison combing her hair again with the fork and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Mr. Rat said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful cat for Gumball to be friends with. But Gumball couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Mr. Rat was right about Gumball being with Madison, the girl without a voice, Gumball sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Madison's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Gumball rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette was a tall, slender 10-year-old female rabbit with pink fur, long, blowing ears, a white bucktooth, muzzle, and cottontail, a dark red button nose, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, think black eyebrows, short black whiskers and eyelashes, and a wave of pink fur adorning the top of her head. She wears white panties, an orange tank top, blue denim shorts, and a red hair scrunchie holding her ears. Her name was Anais Watterson. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Gumball's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Gumball stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Flap flew towards the palace, calling out, "Madison!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed and shouting, "Madison, wake up! Wake up!" The blue-furred, blonde-haired female cat (still dressed in her pink nightgown, matching night pants, and knee-socks) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the bat in confusion. "I just heard the news." he announced, shaking her hand excitedly, saying, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Frankie, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the bat. "What is this idiot babbling about?" he asked. Flap gave him an amused look. "Right! As if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Madison and Frankie were confused. The bat received the blank looks from the cat and dog. "You know, he's getting married!" he said, before ruffling Frankie's fur and saying, "You silly doggie!" Then he patted Madison's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Flap flew out of the room. Madison, puzzled by what Flap said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Gumball was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, put on a stylish pink bathrobe and matching slippers, picked up Frankie, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Frankie left the room and rushed to catch up with Madison. As for Madison, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Gumball, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Mr. Rat in the throne room talking with Gumball currently wearing a a white button-down dress shirt, a black tuxedo, matching pants, a red bow tie, a real pink corsage on the left side of his tuxedo, and shiny black shoes, who was standing with Anais. "Well, uh...err, Gumball," said Mr. Rat. "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And...and she is lovely." Madison dared to peek into the room, studying the girl rabbit as Toothless appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." Mr. Rat said, shaking the Anais' hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Gumball informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Madison was shocked at what Gumball said. He was turning Madison down for a girl he just met. Frankie was also horrified. Frankie looked at Madison, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, Yes. Of course, Gumball," Mr. Rat said. "But, er...but these things do take time, you know." "This afternoon, Mr. Rat," Gumball ordered. "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Gumball," said Mr. Rat. "As you wish." Horrified that Swizzle was dumping her, Candlehead broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Chuck rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Sakura watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction